


When you least expect it

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Nino gets a new butler and he wants him...the question is: Does the butler want Nino?





	When you least expect it

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am in love with the Jdrama "Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de" and especially with the butler Kageyama (Sakurai Sho), I needed to write a fanfiction about him... I hope you like it!

“Well, I gotta go...”, Nino said, his face showing that he'd rather wanted to stay.

´”He can't be that bad! Cheer up a bit!” Jun said and patted his best friend's shoulder.

“But nobody will be as great as Toma. Why did he had to fall in love with Aiba anyway? He was the best butler I ever had...” Nino replied.

“But Aiba and Toma really make a cute pair.” Ohno stated. He had just came into the room to bring Nino's jacket.

“That's right!” Nino admitted. He was truly happy for his best friend to find the love of his life, but he still felt sorry for himself for losing Toma.

“I hope the new butler will at least have such chubby cheeks as Oh-chan.” Nino said then. “Are you sure you don't have a twin brother?” he asked Jun's butler who shook his head.

“I'm sorry!”

“My Oh-chan is unique!” Jun pulled Ohno closer and gave him a kiss.

“Yeah, because there is no other butler who is sharing the bed with his master.” Nino gave back and enjoyed the blush that crept over the faces of the two men in front of him.

Jun and Ohno really made a strange couple. When Ohno had first entered the household of Matsumoto's and was appointed to be Jun's butler, Nino's best friend had fallen in love with him on the spot. The feeling had obviously been mutual as Jun had announced to be in a relationship with Ohno two months after their first encounter. It was an unwritten rule that it was forbidden to have a relationship with your master, but Ohno didn't mind and he had been able to convince Jun to let him stay as his butler. Although, Nino was pretty sure that Jun was managing the household all by himself, but his best friend had always liked to do that.

Sighing dramatically for the last time, Nino took his leave and hopped into the taxi Ohno had called for him. Since he didn't had a butler right now, he had to use this means of transport instead of being driven back home in his own limousine.

He arrived at his mansion a few minutes later. Jun's villa was only 10 minutes away and it was possible to walk but Nino was not someone who enjoyed the fresh air and he had enough money to pay the taxi even for those few meters.

When he was just about to search for his keys, the door opened and Nino looked into the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

“Welcome back, Ninomiya-san.” the man said and his deep voice made Nino's heart skip a beat. He entered and immediately, the man helped him out of his jacket.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kageyama, you new butler. Please take care of me!”

Nino simply stared at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck. That Kageyama was exactly his type with those wonderfully shaped lips that caused his imagination to go wild. He seemed to be quite well build under his black vest and the silver framed glasses gave his eyes a mystical touch.

Following his new butler who was talking something about the tea he had just prepared, Nino set his eyes on the soft hair at the nape of Kageyama's neck and licked his lips. He wanted to kiss it, to touch it and he wanted to do a lot more with his butler – things that were forbidden, but it only motivated Nino to do it. And being Ninomiya Kazunari, one of the most wanted singles alive on this planet, he sure had an idea how to get exactly what he wanted.

 

When he stepped out of the shower, Nino made sure he did not catch all the waterdrops that were covering his naked, milky white skin. He wrapped the towel around his hips, making sure it was hanging quite low so that his hip bones were to be seen. Then he went towards his room.

“Kageyama!” he called his butler and a second later his butler appeared. “Toma always gave me a massage after I took a shower.” This was a pure lie but the butler didn't know, so Nino used this situation shamelessly.

“Of course, Ninomiya-san. Would you like to lay down on the bed?” Kageyama asked and Nino confirmed that they always had done it like that.

While Nino climbed onto the bed he made sure to kneel onto his towel so that it slipped down and his butt was perfectly visible for his butler.

“Ooops!” Nino said but didn't show any intention to put it back around his hips. Instead, he wriggled his butt a bit more before he finally laid down on his stomach.

“Do you want me to cover you again, Ninomiya-san?” Kageyama asked while he climbed onto the bed as well.

“That's not necessary. Toma always gave me a whole body massage.” Nino replied and grinned into his pillow. There weren't many people that could resist his cute backside and he had even ordered Kageyama to touch it, so he was hoping that his gorgeous butler would take this as an invitation.

When he felt Kageyama's presence right behind him, Nino spread his legs a bit to show that he was ready for everything.

“I'm going to start now!” he heard Kageyama's voice and a second later, two warm hands touched his back. It didn't take long until Nino was moaning in pleasure. His butler was very skilled with his hands and worked magic on Nino's body.

His muscles relaxed under the touches of the long fingers and Nino craved for more closeness to his butler. However, Kageyama didn't made any attempt to do something else than giving him a massage. As he was ordered he massaged Nino's back as well as his legs and arms and he didn't leave out the little butt, but there was nothing more than the intention to relax Nino's muscles to Kageyama's touch and Nino became a bit frustrated. Couldn't it be that his butler was not in the least affected by what was presented to him?

“You're really tense, master.” Kageyama stated and worked to loosen the muscles.

“Hmm....” Nino simply hummed. He couldn't believe that his butler was not taking advantage of the situation. He probably hadn't made it clear enough that he gave him permission to do more.

While Kageyama was moving on to Nino's butt again, the millionaire began to think of a new plan.

 

It was two weeks later after the first massage Kageyama had given his master and Nino had turned this into something regular. Every evening he demanded to receive a full body massage. However, Kageyama had not shown any interest into Nino or his naked butt. Nino had been sulking about that fact the last days, but had decided that it was time for a new attack. He was pretty sure he came up with something that could break Kageyama's resistance.

The butler had just finsihed the massage and was climbing down from the bed again when Nino turned around, presenting his naked front to the butler.

“Kageyama, I have a last job for you before you can leave.” he said and took the shirt his butler was handing him.

“Of course, Ninomiya-san.” Kageyama replied.

“Can you please bring me the item from the first drawer over there? I really need it today.” Nino pointed towards the furniture and instead of puttin the shirt on, he just threw his clothes onto the bed.

“I understand.” Kageyama said and turned around to get the wanted item.

Nino would have loved to see his butler's face when he opened the drawer but Kageyama had turned his back towards his master. While the butler was rummaging in the drawer, Nino had pulled the blanket up to his belly button, one hand under the duvet.

When Kageyama turned around, two items in his hand, Nino quickly closed his eyes and gave a content hum while he moved his hand.

“Do you prefer it with or without the vibration?” Kageyama asked, holding the two sex toys in his hand. Nino opened his eyes and looked at his butler.

“I really need a bigger one today.” he staed.

“I'll take a look at them again!” the butler said, his face showing no reaction to Nino's words.

Kageyama indeed found a bigger one and brought it over to Nino.

“The lube is in the drawer next to the bed. Can you please prepare the toy for me?” Nino said and added a small moan.

“Of course!” Kageyama replied, his voice calm and steady. The butler took the lube and began to apply the gel onto the toy making sure to cover every single centimeter. Nino watched closely how his butler's pretty hands handled the toy.

When Kageyama was satisfied with his work, he put the toy on the nightstand and bowed to Nino.

“I'll take my leave now. If there is anything else you want, my master, just call for me.” With these words he turned around and left the room.

Nino wanted to scream at him that all he wanted was Kageyama to fuck him senseless but he just began to put on his pyjama. He hand never intended to use the toy this evening and after his butler had left, Nino's lust had vanished into thin air. He had never thought that the butler could withstand such an action but apparently he was hard to get.

Nino sighed. It seemed that he needed a little help.

 

“You want your new butler to fuck you?” Toma asked after he had listened to Nino's story. Ever since he quit being Nino's butler he seemed to have lost every single respect.

Well, yes...can you help me?” Nino asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. He'd never asked if he wasn't that desperate.

“You never wanted me to...” Toma started but Nino interrupted him.

“If I'd wanted to share the bed with you you would have never been able to start something with Aiba-chan.”

“That's true!” Toma gave back. “I might have an idea to help you...” he added then. “You could try to make him jealous. The relationship towards the master is always very strong and we butler usually consider our masters as ours. If he gets a partner it will make us jealous and even though we will fight that feeling, it'll stay. Maybe your new butler will snap if he sees you with someone else...” Toma explained.

“I'll try that!” Nino said euphoric. The idea sounded pretty good to him.

“Thanks Toma! Tell Aiba-chan I said hello.” Nino ended the call to start with the preparations for his new attack on his butler's determination.

 

Another two weeks passed and Kageyama did not show any sign of becoming interested into Nino or Nino's body. Quite frustrated about this situation, Nino decided to follow Toma's advice.

It was late in the evening and Nino was ready to hop under the shower.

“Kageyama, I need you to do something for me!” he yelled and a second later, his butler appeared.

“What can I do for you my master?”

“I need you to call this number. Ask for a pretty girl, not too busty with long hair. I'll be awaiting her in half an hour.” With these words he handed his butler a card that offered the number of a call-girl-service.

“I understand!” the butler said and Nino wondered if the small shadow that wandered over his butler's face was just his imagination or reality. However, the butler quickly vanished to follow his duty.

Nino took a shower and waited in his room for the girl to arrive. It didn't take long until there was a knock on his door.

“She had arrived.” Kageyama informed him while he entered the room.

Nino stood up from his bed and came towards the door.

“Let her in.” he said and a moment later, a girl appeared. She was indeed quite cute and Nino might have fallen for her if he'd be interested into women.

Nino moved over to her, grabbed her by her hips and kissed her passionately. She let him do as he pleased and Nino was grateful for that.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kageyama closing the door, his lips pressed together to a thin line.

As soon as the door was closed, Nino stopped kissing the girl and walked towards his bed.

“So, babe, how do you like it?” she asked, coming closer to Nino.

“Actually, I just want you to moan...” Nino stated. He had never planned to get into action with the girl. She looked at him in surprise but quickly realized that she was being impolite and nodded.

“The real thing?” she asked and Nino confirmed.

“I think it'll become more realistic if I moan your name once in a while.” she suggested.

“I'm Nino.”

“Riisa.” she replied. She sat down on the chair opposite of Nino, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Them, she began to moan and if Nino wouldn't have been completely gay, he'd definintely lost himself upon hearing those sounds.

“If you really want to make your butler jealous, you should join in.” Riisa whispered between a “You're so good!” and “Yes, yes, right there!”.

A little embarrassed Nino looked at her in surprise but joined her quickly as her logic made sense to him. They moaned in sync and anybody outside the room would have been convinced that they just had the best sex ever.

Riisa screamed Nino's name and he let out a guttural moan before they fell silent. Riisa grinned at Nino”This was the most unusual work I ever had to do and believe me, I had to do a lot of weird things.” Nino grinned back. “But it was fun!” she added while she stood up. “Still, I get the money for the full service!”

Nino agreed and raised as well.

“Call your butler to send me out!” she suggested and came over to tousle Nino's hair.

“Kageyama!” Nino screamed after he had opened the door. It took a while until the butler appeared and as soon as he was in sight, Nino kissed Riisa again.

“You were so amazing!” Riisa said and looked at Nino in pure bliss.

Nino had to try hard to not break into laughter and ordered his butler to send her out.

After they were gone, he closed his door and took his mobile phone. He dialed the number of Riisa's agency and asked them to send her a huge bouquet of flowers as well as some extra money. He was glad that she had followed his wish so easily and hoped that her efforts weren't for nothing.

 

One week later, Kageyama was behaving as friendly and perfect as always. He had not tried to claim Nino as his nor did he act jealous in any other way.

Frustrated, Nino sent Toma a message that his suggestion did not bring him any further. Promptly, he received and answer.

“You have to inspire his imagination. Try eating a banana when he watched you.”

Nino raised his eyebrows. This did not sound like his former butler. It rather sounded like...

His mobile phone indicated another incoming message.

“This is Aiba-chan's idea, but you could try it.”

Nino grinned. He'd known it. Using a banana to inspire his butler's imagination could only come from Aiba.

Nino shrugged. He was desperate enough to give Aiba's crazy idea a try.

 

Nino entered the kitchen where Kageyama was preparing the dinner.

“Master, can I do something for you?” the butler said and looked up from the pots.

“I'm feeling like eating a banana.” Nino simply said and began to look around the kitchen. “Do we have that?”

“Of course we do, Ninomiya-san, but dinner will be ready in a few minutes...” Kageyama replied.

“I don't care. I want the banana, NOW!” Nino sat down at the table that was standing in Kageyama's view. His butler brought him the fruit without asking any further question.

“Do you want me to peel it?” he asked but Nino denied and reached for the yellow fruit. Kageyama went back to his place behind the pots while Nino peeled haft of the fruit. Watching Kageyama out of the corner of his eye, Nino began to lick at the tip of the banana. He let his tongue run over the sweet fruit while he closed his eyes.

When he had licked over the whole length of the yellow fruit, Nino slowly closed his lips around the tip of the fruit and let it slip deeper into his mouth. He pulled the banana out and repeated his action a few times before he scratched his teeth over the head of the yellow fruit. He heard Kageyama rummaging in the kitchen. However, he felt that his butlers eyes were on him so he gave the banana a last long lick before he closed his lips around it again. He began to eat the banana in little steps and always made sure to lick and nibble on the fruit clearly. Nino was feeling a slight pressure between his own legs when he was done and finally looked up to his butler.

Kageyama was putting the food on the plate as if nothing happened and Nino left the room without a word. He was sure that any other man, gay or straight, would have jumped on him after that act, but his butler stayed absolutely cool.

Frustrated, Nino did the thing he always did when he was in a bad mood.

 

“Matsumoto Residence!” Ohno's voice sounded through the speaker. Nino had not expected Ohno to pick up on Jun's cell phone but now that the butler was talking to him he could ask him what was on his mind.

“Oh-chan, how did Jun get you to sleep with him?”

“It wasn't Jun who started it...” Ohno said and Nino's eyes popped open in surprise. He had always through that Jun had made the first step. He had never imagined the little butler to initiate anything.

“What did you do?” Nino asked, curious about what had happened.

“When I came from the bathroom after taking a shower I found my butler lying naked in my bed.” Nino hadn't realized that Jun had taken over the phone. “I wanted to yell at him but he looked at me so pleadingly that I simply joined him in the bed and oh, this was an amazing night. You have no idea what...”

“No, I don't have an idea and I'd love to let it stay that way!” Nino quickly interrupted. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Jun and Ohno's bed stories.

“What about you? Do you still have no luck with Kageyama?” Jun asked, sensing that Nino wasn't happy right now.

“He is absolutely not affected. I just ate a banana in front of his eyes but he only went on preparing the dinner...” Nino explained, adding a dramatic sigh at the end.

“I see.” Jun simply replied.

“J, don't you have any idea what I can do to get my butler into my bed?”

There was a short silence before Jun answered.

“Maybe you have to remind him of his duties.” he said.

“But it's not his duty to fuck me senseless.” Nino replied angrily. He had hoped that Jun would have a better advice.

“No, but he is supposed to be your helping hand...” Jun gave back and Nino could hear the amusement in his voice. It took him a few more seconds to understand the subtle hint Jun had just gave him.

“You're absolutely right!” he grinned. “It's time to remind my butler of what he is supposed to do...”

Nino talked a few minutes with his best friend and cut the call then. Feeling all giggly and fired up, he went down to the dining room already planning what would come ofter dinner.

 

Nino had noticed happily that the dinner had tasted a bit burned. He did not mention anything to his butler and Kageyama did not ask. However, since the butler seemed to be at least a bit affected by his doings, Nino decided to give it all this evening.

When he had showered, Nino lay down on his bed, all naked and reached for his member. He imagined Kageyama next to him, his mind replacing his own hand with Kageyamas. When he was fully hard, Nino took a deep breath and called for his butler.

“Kageyama! I need your help! Right NOW!”

As usual, the butler appeared in the room a second later. He let his eyes run over the scene in front of him but waited until Nino spoke.

“I always have such big problems doing this alone...” Nino began. “Could you please help me with that?” He gestured towards his enlarged member. The tip was already glistening.

Without saying a word, Kageyama kneed down next to the bed and reached for Nino's hard dick. He didn't look at Nino's face but slowly began to pump the hot flesh in a slow rhythm. Nino's head fell back at the sensation of those manly hands that are wrapped around his manhood and lost himself in the pleasure his butler created. Kageyama was undeniable skillful with his hand and it didn't take Nino long before he spilled his seed over the fingers of his butler.

While Nino tried to catch his breath, his butler bowed and left the room without a word, closing the door behind him. When the afterglow of the heavy orgasm ebbed away, Nino became fully aware of what had just happened. He had merely bribed his butler into sexual intercourse and according to his duty, Kageyama had agreed to it. However, it seemed that he did not want to go any further...

 

It was one month after Nino had received the handjob from Kageyama. He had tried to stop himself from asking his butler again, but sometimes, Nino wasn't able to hold himself back and called his butler to “help him out.” Still, this was not any satisfying to Nino as Kageyama never said a word and only worked Nino to his orgasm before he disappeared again. However, this was not was Nino was really longing for. He wanted to be touched and kissed by Kageyama and he also wanted to carry things further than the simple handjob. Still, he hadn't found a way to convince his butler that this was a good thing to do, so he only could drown in the pleasure Kageyama created for him once he asked for it.

Nino had sent Kageyama out to buy something for him that evening. He didn't really want to have it, but he wanted to be alone in his flat for a little while. Since he had come home from work, Nino had felt the urge to do something he hadn't done in ages. So when he was finally alone, he went to the living room and sat down in front of his piano. Nino let his fingers run over the black and white keyboards enjoying how they moved under his fingers. Then, he began to play. He didn't need any musical sheet to play a melody, he simply let his body took over and created the most wonderful melody.

When he heard the instrument resounding in the room, Nino realized how much he had missed playing the piano. His mind suddenly became free from all the worries and thoughts that were bugging him slightly and he felt as free as a bird flying through the sky. Nino closed his eyes and let himself carried away by the music.

He was so oblivious about his surroundings that he did not hear his butler entering the room. He only realized his presence when two strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

Nino knew immediately that it was his butler who was hugging him from behind as he would always recognize them.

“Don't stop playing!” he heard Kageyama whispering into his ear and went on playing while his head was suddenly starting to spin. His butler began nibbling on his neck and just this little action caused his whole skin to burn. He realized that he mad more and more mistakes while playing but he didn't stop as Kageyama had asked him to do.

Suddenly, the butler's kisses became more intense. He sucked hard on Nino's skin leaving a big mark. Feeling his butler getting worked up, Nino couldn't focus on the piano anymore. He stopped playing and turned around to crush his lips onto his butler's. Kageyama accepted his tongue slipping inside and they deepened their kiss while the butler pulled Nino into a standing position. They rubbed their crotches together, both already incredibly hard.

“Kageyama, inside me!” Nino ordered between their kisses and pulled his pants down. He wasn't in the mood for any sweet foreplay. His butler had finally decided to jump on him and Nino didn't want to waste any time. The butler followed and Nino gulped when he saw the outline of his butler's manhood on his boxers.

While they shared another deep kiss, they also got rid of their underwear and Nino reached out for Kageyama's length. It felt heavy in his hand, but amazingly good and he enjoyed the deep moans the butler gave when Nino began pumping the hard flesh.

Suddenly, he felt a wet finger probing at his hole. Nino relaxed and Kageyama's index finger slipped into him easily. It was lubed and Nino spotted the bottle of lube next to them on the piano.

“You're always prepared?!” he asked and Kageyama nodded while he twisted his finger inside Nino eliciting a long moan. Nino decided to stop the talking and began pushing himself down on his butler's finger who quickly added another one, scissoring Nino effectively. In no time, Nino was able to take three fingers. He took the bottle of lube and began adding it to Kageyama's impressive length.

When he was done, he indicated his butler that he was ready as well, so Kageyama pulled his fingers out and lifted Nino onto the piano keyboard that gave a dissonant sound. He positioned himself in front of Nino and pushed inside his master.

Nino lost himself the moment Kageyama began to move. He barely noticed himself screaming his butler's name and clung his arms around Kageyama's neck. The butler set a frantic pace, breathing heavily against Nino's neck. His hands were gripping Nino's hips tightly and the beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead onto Nino's chest.

They didn't need long until they reached their high around the same time. Nino dug his nails deeply into his butlers strong forearms who bit into Nino's neck. They had to try hard to regulate their breathing again and stayed entangled until the butler lifted his head. He looked at Nino, his eyes searching for any hint of what Nino was thinking. Instead, Nino asked “Why today? Why not on any of the other days?”

“I can resist your naked butt and your teasing. I can control my jealousy when you are sleeping with a woman and I can keep my calm while watching you imitating a blowjob on a banana. But I simply cannot resist you playing piano. You looked so wonderful and so hot while playing...” the butler explained and grinned sheepishly at Nino.

“Then I guess I'll play more often from now on...” Nino gave back and pulled his butler close to share another kiss with him. “And I didn't sleep with her...we just acted” he whispered and felt Kageyama squeezing him tight.


End file.
